Les affres de la jalousie
by Dryades
Summary: Shiryu revient aux 5 pics après une autre bataille, mais qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus le seul challenger auprès du cœur de la douce Shunrei . Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, remercions sincèrement Masami Kurumada.


**LES AFFRES DE LA JALOUSIE**

De retour, il était enfin de retour, chez lui, l'ambiance générale du lieu le détendit aussitôt, il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit que chez soi.

Le doux murmure de la cascade emplissant ses oreilles, le souffle de la brise vibrant entre les arbres caressant son visage et faisant légèrement voler ses cheveux emplissaient son être de bonheur serein, mais rien ne le mis plus en joie que l'apparition d'une jeune fille étendant du linge sur une corde. Son épaisse tresse descendant dans le bas de son dos, se balançant sur ses hanches.

« Shunrei… » Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres

Un sourire emplit de joie et de tendresse se forma sur ses lèvres, il ne l'avertit pas tout de suite de sa présence, il voulait encore profiter un peu de cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Se perdant peu à peu dans sa contemplation il se remémora la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il y avait plusieurs mois déjà. Cette fois là, déjà il venait juste de revenir de la guerre contre Hadès durant laquelle lui et ses amis avaient failli y perdre la vie, Shunrei avait beaucoup souffert d'avoir dû le laisser partir à l'autre bout du monde sans savoir s'il allait en revenir.

Alors lorsqu'il avait dépassé les fourrés qui entouraient la maison et qu'elle l'avait reconnu sous la saleté, les blessures et les hématomes qui le recouvraient elle s'était élancée vers lui en criant son nom pour le serrer dans ses bras tellement fort qu'elle lui avait rappelé la douleur qui parcourait son corps à cause de ses multiples côtes brisées. Il l'avait serré en retour, ignorant les supplications de son corps, satisfaisant seulement celles de son cœur. Il se souvenait avoir enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de Shunrei, et d'avoir longuement respiré leur parfum de fleurs sauvages. Ca lui avait rappelé toute la douceur qui pouvait exister en ce monde loin des guerres et des champs de batailles qui lui étaient devenus si familiers.

Sortant de ses songes, il s'avança plus avant vers l'orée de la forêt afin qu'elle le vit mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut un mouvement provenant de la maison. Ce ne pouvait être le Maître, qui lui était resté au sanctuaire afin de veiller une fois encore comme dans les temps anciens sur le temple de la balance. Finalement il vit un homme sortir de la maison et s'avancer vers Shunrei par derrière.

Son cœur, ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine.

_« Un agresseur ici ? J'arrive juste à temps pour la protéger »_ pensa-t-il en préparant son élan pour la rejoindre le plus vite possible et mettre en déroute l'attaquant.

Il s'arrêta dans l'action lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme en question posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Shunrei qui lui sourit en retour. L'inconnu était grand, au moins une demi tête de plus que Shiryu, d'une stature mince et élancée. Il avait les cheveux courts et en bataille, de la même couleur que les champs de blé dorés par un soleil d'été avec des reflets d'or qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il bougeait la tête. Ses yeux étaient grands, d'un vert sombre comme le sont certaines forêts crépusculaires, son regard approfondi par de longs cils effilés, on aurait cru qu'il pouvait sonder les âmes.

Il était habillé comme à la façon des voyageurs, une chemise de coton beige et un pantalon de toile rude marron.

Shiryu se demanda ce que ce type pouvait bien faire aux Cinq Pics, sur son territoire avec sa Shunrei.

_« Un voyageur égaré ? »_ supputa-t-il.

Non, ce ne pouvait être ça, il n'avait ni l'air fatigué comme après des jours de route ni perdu ou désorienté et de toute évidence il ne demandait pas son chemin à Shunrei qui affichait un large sourire et se mit à rire lorsqu'il eut fini de lui parler.

En voyant son visage illuminé, Shiryu sentit une ombre de jalousie emporter la bonne humeur qui l'avait accompagnée durant tout le trajet rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver Shunrei après des mois d'absence. Surtout que l'étranger, durant toute la conversation qu'il menait avec son amie, n'avait pas retiré sa main de l'épaule de la jeune femme. L'idée qu'elle eu rencontré quelqu'un durant son absence traversa son esprit et le paralysa d'angoisse. Est-ce que trois mois à peine avaient suffi à Shunrei pour l'effacer de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été sûr de ce qu'il représentait réellement aux yeux de la jeune fille mais comptait-il si peu dans son cœur qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié et remplacé. Que ce soit comme ami… ou plus.

N'y tenant plus, Shiryu sortit de l'ombre, son armure sur le dos et se dirigea à grand pas vers la cabane où se trouvait sa comparse.

Lorsque Shunrei vit par-dessus l'épaule de son ami le jeune homme qui avançait, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort.

« Shiryu » prononça-t-elle de façon à peine plus audible qu'un soupir. Elle s'élança alors à sa rencontre en riant et en criant : « Shiryu… Shiryu… tu es revenu ».

Shiryu pris Shunrei dans ses bras et avec son élan la fit tourner dans les airs tout en la serrant contre lui puis finalement la reposa à terre à l'endroit où les pieds de la jeune fille l'avaient justement quitté. Il lança un regard en direction de la maison et plus précisément vers l'homme qui tenait compagnie à Shunrei un instant plutôt.

Le sourire qu'il affichait une minute auparavant avait disparu, son visage semblait maintenant hermétiquement fermé. Il n'avait apparemment pas eu l'air d'apprécier les effusions de ces retrouvailles imprévues entre cet étranger et la femme qu'il convoitait depuis son arrivée.

Shunrei sortit de la transe dans laquelle le retour de Shiryu l'avait plongé en sentant le regard de l'autre homme sur sa nuque.

« Oh ! Shiryu, laisse-moi te présenter… » Dit-elle en le prenant par le bras pour l'attirer vers la maison où se tenait l'homme.

« Il s'appelle Mikhaï, je l'ai retrouvé inconscient sur le rivage il y a environ deux mois. Mikhaï, je te présente… »

« Shiryu ! » supposa-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui. « Shunrei m'a énormément parlé de toi. »

Shiryu serra la main que Mikhaï lui tendait tout en gardant Shunrei près de lui en la serrant par l'épaule. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il se contentait de scruter le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Mikhaï était blessé lorsque je l'ai trouvé » continua Shunrei, « Alors je l'ai invité à la maison pour le soigner et pour qu'il prenne le temps de se remettre et comme il n'avait nulle part où allé je lui ai proposé de rester. »

« Shunrei avait tant insisté sur le fait que ça ne la dérangeait pas, alors j'ai bien sûr accepté. » précisa Mikhaï.

« En plus, comme ça, ça me faisait de la compagnie et il m'a beaucoup aidé dans les travaux de la maison. » confia-t-elle à l'intention de Shiryu qui restait imperturbablement silencieux.

« Tu as bien fait » finit-il par dire « Il va de soit que tu es le bienvenu sous notre toit » dit-il à Mikhaï afin de lui faire comprendre que maintenant qu'il était rentré il redevenait le maître de maison, avec tous les droits que cela impliquait, de même qu'il reprenait sa place auprès de Shunrei.

Les deux hommes se toisaient l'un l'autre dans une sorte de bataille de l'esprit qui serait remportée par celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps et perdue par celui qui serait le premier à détourner le regard.

Shunrei qui n'avait pas noté la tension qui montait peu à peu, sourit en émettant un petit rire. « Shiryu, tu dois être fatigué après ce long voyage, vient te reposer dans la maison, je vais te faire une tasse de thé et te préparer quelque chose à manger. »

Au son de la voix de Shunrei, les deux hommes baissèrent leurs gardes et tournèrent leur regard vers elle.

« Oui, tu as raison » acquiesça Shiryu, « la route m'a épuisé, je me suis dépêché sur tout le trajet pour revenir le plus vite possible, j'était pressé de te revoir. » ajouta-t-il.

Shunrei rougit à cet aveu.

« Je vais aller déposer mes affaires, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Shunrei blêmit tout d'un coup, « Shiryu, je dois t'avouer que… » Elle hésita un instant, « … j'ai laissé ta chambre à Mikhaï, il était vraiment mal en point quand je l'ai retrouvé et… je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais. » Avoua-t-elle visiblement confuse et embarrassée.

A ces mots, Mikhaï se ragaillardit et se redressa dans le but d'assurer la légitimité de sa présence auprès de la jeune fille.

Voyant son amie aussi gênée et l'air désolé, Shiryu répondit de sa voix la plus douce : « Ne t'en fait pas, c'est tout à fait normal lorsque l'on a un invité de l'installer confortablement », par ces mots il tentait bien de signifier à l'autre homme qu'il n'était qu'un étranger ici. « Il y a le lit d'appoint, je vais l'installer dans le salon. »

« Oh, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'installer dans cette pièce, il y fait froid la nuit et elle est remplie de courant d'air » s'offusqua-t-elle, « tu n'as qu'à mettre le lit dans ma chambre et y ranger tes affaires, tu y seras mieux installé » proposa-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus.

Les yeux de Mikhaï s'arrondirent en entendant la proposition de la jeune fille. Il refusait l'idée que Shiryu passe la nuit dans la même pièce où dormais Shunrei. Certes, ils ne dormiraient pas ensemble, mais qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver, il ne voulait pas perdre ces chances auprès d'elle juste parce que ce type était revenu.

« Merci Shunrei, tu es très gentille » remercia Shiryu en s'inclinant vers elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Mais il me semblait qu'il y avait une troisième chambre dans la maison, après un voyage pareil, tu ne serais pas mieux dans un vrai lit plutôt que sur un simple matelas inconfortable ? » dit prestement Mikhaï alors que Shiryu avait repris ses affaires et se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Les deux jeune gens le regardèrent l'air interdit, « Je ne peux pas y aller, c'est la chambre du Maître… »

« Mais il me semblait pourtant qu'il ne vivait plus ici, du moins c'est ce que m'avait fait comprendre Shunrei » insista-t-il en regardant la jeune fille qui lui répondit :

« Malgré tout nous ne pouvons pas prendre possession de cette pièce ainsi, ce serait lui manqué de respect, nous gardons cette chambre disponible afin qu'il sache que même s'il ne vit plus ici, il aura toujours sa place auprès de nous. »

Mikhaï ne savait plus quoi dire pour empêcher la cohabitation nocturne de Shiryu et Shunrei.

« Je vais aller déposer mes affaires » prévint Shiryu, « Je reviens tout de suite, tu pourras me raconter tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé durant mon absence » dit-il à Shunrei.

Alors que Shiryu mettait son armure et son sac de voyage dans un coin de la chambre de Shunrei il pensa à l'autre homme qui faisait désormais parti de la vie de la jeune fille, il se demandait s'il devait réellement le considéré comme un rival ou non. Ce Mikhaï avait-il vraiment ses chances de gagner les faveurs de la jeune fille ? Lui-même en avait-il ? Une chose était apparut clairement à l'esprit de Shiryu et était évident à ses yeux, c'est que l'autre homme courtisait Shunrei et qu'il était alors bel et bien un adversaire pour le cœur de celle-ci, même si elle, ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du combat qui avait dorénavant commencé. Ses affaires déposées, Shiryu releva la tête, et sonda profondément l'espace environnant. Le fait qu'il allait dormir dans la même pièce que Shunrei assaillit son esprit. Le souffle du jeune homme s'accéléra en pensant à la proximité qui allait régner entre Shunrei et lui durant les prochaines nuits. Jusqu'à quand cela durerait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Il songea soudain à l'avantage que cela lui apportait. Peut-être serait-ce même l'opportunité de conquérir sa place dans la couche de Shunrei. Il secoua la tête en rougissant… que lui prenait-il ? Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensée à propos de la jeune fille, certes il la désirait émotionnellement et physiquement, il voulait autant gagner son cœur que son corps mais Shunrei n'était pas un trophée et ne devait pas être traitée en objet, mais la présence d'un autre homme à ses côtés lui faisait vraiment perdre l'esprit.

Il commençait à installer le lit d'appoint à côté de celui de Shunrei et se dit que malgré l'inconfort du matelas, cela allait être un vrai luxe de pouvoir s'endormir en admirant le visage de la jeune fille, en la sentant aussi proche de lui. A ce moment la femme qui envahissait ses pensées entra dans la pièce.

« Shiryu… » Commença-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme, « Je suis vraiment désolé, tu reviens et… mon intention n'était pas de te déposséder de ton espace, mais Mikhaï était blessé et je ne pouvais pas le laisser sans soins… » Poursuivit-elle l'air confus. « Si tu le désires tu peux prendre mon lit pour dormir, ce sera plus confortable… Tu ne dois pas être lésé pour un choix que j'ai fait » conclut la jeune fille.

« Shunrei… » Souffla le chevalier du Dragon en s'approchant d'elle. « Je te l'ai dit, tu as bien fait, j'ai juste été un peu… surpris » avoua-t-il, « Durant un instant j'ai cru qu'il était plus qu'un simple voyageur blessé pour toi. Je te connais depuis toujours et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un homme alors ça a été un choc, on peut le dire » lui dit-il en souriant alors qu'elle rougissait en entendant son ami. « Et il est hors de question que tu dormes sur le lit de camp, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis un gentleman » plaisanta-t-il en finissant de déplier le lit.

Shunrei sourit. « Très bien, mais laisse moi au moins le dépoussiérer un peu et l'habiller d'une paire de draps. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour tout le dérangement que je te fais subir ».

Shiryu accepta l'offre en souriant à son amie, dans la conversation il avait tenté de savoir si ce type et Shunrei étaient plus qu'amis, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir relevé le commentaire. « Alors… » S'étendit Shiryu.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda la jeune fille qui était totalement inconsciente de ce quoi voulait parler Shiryu.

« Est-ce que toi et lui… » Il hésita, mais se décida finalement à se lancer, « ...êtes plus qu'amis ? » Demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui et craignant la réponse.

« Shiryu ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en rougissant d'autant plus, « Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Bien sûr que non ! » Dit-elle, gênée que le jeune homme lui pose une telle question, surtout lui, Shiryu. Le jeune homme ne laissa rien transparaître dans son attitude ou sur ses traits mais il était très satisfait de la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Ils continuèrent à discuter amicalement sans se douter que depuis que Shunrei avait quitté le jardin pour rejoindre Shiryu et l'aider à s'installer, Mikhaï les écoutait attentivement depuis l'autre bout du couloir, définitivement peu satisfait de ce qu'il se passait entre la femme qu'il convoitait et le nouvel arrivant.

Les nuits étaient les moments les plus délicats, en effet, bien qu'ils vivent ensemble depuis l'enfance, Shiryu et Shunrei n'avaient jamais dormis dans la même pièce et ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans une situation si intime. Leur relation, bien que tendre et affectueuse, n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de l'amitié et de la simple cohabitation. Bien qu'ils aient déjà passé de nombreuses heures seul à seul, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi à l'abri des regards et du passage d'éventuel randonneurs ou paysans.

Lorsqu'elle devait se déshabiller, bien que Shiryu ne se retourne à chaque fois, elle était gêné et embarrassée. Tout comme se retrouver en chemise de nuit devant lui. Shiryu lui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de son embarras et une fois changé se couchait normalement.

Ce qu'elle ignorait alors, c'est que lorsque le chevalier se retournait, laissant ainsi son intimité à la jeune fille, il suivait avec attention chaque mouvement de la jeune fille, savourant chaque bruissement provoqué celui du tissu glissant doucement sur sa peau, puis le bruit des vêtements qui tombaient doucement au sol, l'élastique qu'elle retirait libérant sa chevelure de jais. Et il l'imaginait, exécutant chaque mouvement, la nudité de ses bras, le frisson dans le haut de sa nuque lorsqu'elle défaisait ses cheveux. Le jeune homme devait lutter alors de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de se retourner et admirer l'objet de son désir. Il l'écoutait se glisser doucement dans ses draps et se lover dans ses couvertures. Comme il aurait voulu l'y rejoindre… Mais il devait rester maître de lui-même.

« C'est bon Shiryu, tu peux te retourner » annonçai-t-elle de sa douce voix.

Il se retournait alors et la regardait discrètement alors que lui-même s'allongeait dans son lit.

Chaque nouvelle nuit était une épreuve pour le garçon, contraint à museler son désir et à s'imposer le silence.

Shunrei soufflait la bougie qui éclairait la pièce, et s'installait pour une nouvelle nuit, probablement bercée par la douce image de Shiryu qui hantait ses rêves.

« Bonne nuit Shiryu… » Lui souhaitait-elle doucement à chaque fois alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que sa conscience s'éteignait.

« Bonne nuit ma Shunrei… » Soufflait le jeune homme saisissant doucement la main de la jeune fille qui dépassait alors du lit. Elle n'entendit jamais la tendre appellation qu'il lui avait donné, ni la chaleur de ses doigts contre sa paume, le sommeil l'ayant déjà emporté.

Un jour, après qu'une certaine routine se soit installée entre les trois occupants, Shunrei sortit faire un tour dans la vallée et s'assit sous un arbre près d'un petit ruisseau qui courait à travers la plaine. Elle se mit à réfléchir sur cette nouvelle phase de sa vie qu'elle était en train de vivre. Le maître était parti pour le sanctuaire et ne reviendrait que très rarement. Après la bataille contre Hadès lorsque Shiryu était revenu pour soigner ses blessures et qu'il était ensuite reparti, elle avait craint qu'il ne revienne pas et de devoir vivre toute sa vie toute seule et isolée au milieu de ces montagnes.

Puis, au bout d'un mois de solitude, Mikhaï était apparu dans sa vie et l'avait ainsi rendu moins solitaire et monotone. Au début, à cause de ses blessures provoquées par la chute qu'il avait faite du haut de la falaise, il ne pouvait pas bouger et devait rester alité. Shunrei s'était alors considéré comme son aide soignante, elle avait nettoyé ses blessures, changé ses bandages, fait à manger, et toutes les choses qu'elle avait toujours faites pour Shiryu, alors cela lui avait paru naturel. Mais lorsque Mikhaï s'était senti mieux et qu'il pouvait recommencer à marcher, elle s'était alors rendu compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Jusqu'alors, Mikhaï avait été un substitut de Shiryu pour elle, mais ensuite, elle et lui avait appris à se connaître, à vivre ensemble et Shunrei s'était rendu compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle était en contact avec un autre homme que Shiryu. Cela lui avait fait ressentir une étrange sensation tout d'un coup l'angoisse que l'absence de Shiryu puisse être prolongée, voire même qu'il ne revienne jamais l'assaillit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'il pouvait ne pas revenir tant que le maître était là, Shiryu était toujours revenu après ses batailles, mais maintenant… Représentait-elle une raison suffisante pour qu'il revienne ?

Shunrei avait toujours su que dans le cœur de Shiryu, Athéna et son devoir primaient sur tout le reste, y compris sur elle. Aujourd'hui, la paix revenue, Shiryu avait le choix, mais choisirait-il de rester auprès d'elle ?

Quelle qu'allait être la décision de Shiryu, Shunrei devait quant à elle continuer sa vie, aussi difficile que puisse être la séparation et de si grands bouleversements. Elle s'était alors mise à penser à ce qu'elle désirait pour elle dans la vie.

Il était évident qu'elle souhaitait un jour se marier et avoir des enfants, mais jamais elle n'avait véritablement réfléchit aux conditions qu'elle devait alors réunir, et la première entre toutes, trouver un homme avec qui partager sa vie. Elle ne s'était jamais vue avec personne d'autre qu'avec Shiryu, étant le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais côtoyé.

Tous ces bouleversements s'étaient produits en elle avec l'arrivée de Mikhaï. Non pas qu'elle le considérait comme une option, mais tout simplement pour ce qu'il représentait dans sa forme brute, un ami, un compagnon et un homme.

Le départ de Shiryu avait terriblement affecté la jeune fille, mais la présence de Mikhaï à ses côtés l'avait aidé à se distraire de son chagrin, sans parvenir néanmoins à l'en libérer.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Shiryu se diriger vers elle après trois mois d'absence, l'espoir avait de nouveau jaillit dans son cœur, et elle comprit alors qu'elle avait tout de même de l'importance pour Shiryu et même si elle ne pouvait se mesurer à Athéna, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait malgré tout sa place dans la vie du Dragon.

La jeune fille se sentait très embarrassée lorsqu'elle songeait qu'elle allait désormais vivre au milieu de deux jeunes hommes. Elle n'avait jamais fréquenté aucun garçon mis à part Shiryu être aussi proche d'un homme, bien qu'il s'agisse de Shiryu, la situation lui semblait étrange et presque irréelle.

Durant la journée, Shunrei s'occupait des tâches ménagères, des courses à faire au village, ou alors allait dans la forêt cueillir les fruits, les champignons et les différentes herbes qu'elle pouvait y trouver. Cette vie ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait faire toutes ces choses et tout particulièrement lorsque cela profitait à quelqu'un, pour elle-même, faire tant d'effort lui semblerait ennuyeux et inutile. Mais en ce moment, elle avait deux personnes qui la motivaient à faire tout cela. Shiryu, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entrainer à la cascade ou en forêt, elle le voyait très peu d'ailleurs en journée, parfois il partait si loin qu'il ne rentrait même pas pour le déjeuner, mais chaque soir il était présent, généralement épuisé mais satisfait de pouvoir manger chaud et profiter d'un repos durement mérité et par ailleurs, il revenait rarement les mains vides, souvent il ramenait du poisson qu'il avait pêché ou du gibier qu'il avait chassé. Et il y avait aussi Mikhaï, qui lui n'était jamais bien loin, généralement occupé à arranger certains aménagement dans la maison, recouvrir le toit, changer les tuiles cassées et à bricoler toutes sortes de choses pouvant faciliter la vie de Shunrei.

_« Pendant que ce type ne s'occupe que de lui et de son fichu entraînement, je parviendrais surement à me rapprocher de Shunrei ! »_ se disait-il souvent.

Alors que de son côté, lui aussi ne faisait que penser à Shunrei,

_« Elle m'a toujours encouragé lors de mes entraînements… J'aime la façon dont elle me regarde lorsque je reviens, je veux qu'elle continue à être fière de moi. »_ Se disait-il en souriant alors qu'il abattait un arbre d'un seul coup de pied.

Ce jour-là n'était d'ailleurs pas différent des autres, Shunrei se préparait pour descendre au village. Mikhaï se trouvait près de la maison alors qu'elle entrait dans les bois pour descendre dans la vallée. Il décida de saisir sa chance d'être entièrement seul avec elle, sans risquer d'être interrompu par Shiryu comme ça avait été si souvent le cas, son rival toujours prompt à s'interposer entre lui et sa belle, ne semblait pas daigner se montrer aujourd'hui et ce, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il se dépêcha donc pour rejoindre la douce jeune fille.

« Shunrei ! » l'interpela-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. « Un peu de compagnie ? » lui proposa-t-il galamment.

« Oh Mikhaï ! Oui, si tu veux » lui répondit-elle en souriant comme d'habitude. Ils se mirent alors tous les deux en marche à travers la forêt.

Durant ce temps, Shiryu, qui se trouvait non loin de là, décida de rentrer à la petite chaumière. Il voulait voir Shunrei, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné avec elle, il espérait arriver suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir proposer à la jeune fille un pique-nique en tête à tête. Il avait trouvé un lieu idéal pour son projet, un petit bosquet isolé au centre d'une clairière laquelle était entourée par la forêt environnante. Suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas être dérangés par qui que ce soit, ils seraient ainsi seuls et isolés, à l'abri de tous regards… Il s'empourpra lorsqu'il réalisa les pensées qui lui venaient en tête. Ses lèvres contre celles de Shunrei, ses mains sur son corps se déplaçant doucement du cou à ses hanches, de ses hanches à sa poitrine, se glissant sous son pull, le velouté de sa peau… Il secoua la tête, ce genre de pensées devenait de plus en plus fréquent, probablement encensé par la longue absence et la présence d'un autre homme, il devait se concentrer et se contrôler davantage. Il avait tout spécialement préparé l'endroit, dégageant les branches et tronc qui envahissaient l'espace. Il n'était plus très loin de la demeure lorsque soudain, il s'arrêta net. Il sentit son sang bouillir en observant la scène qu'il venait de surprendre. Shunrei et Mikhaï marchaientt ensemble côte à côte en discutant et souriant d'une manière un peu trop complice qui irrita Shiryu. Le jeune homme blond portait le panier de Shunrei et n'avait de cesse de la dévorer du regard. Shiryu resta à l'écart, mais étant sur leur chemin il les croiserait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, il ne voulait pas être vu par eux, ni voir le regard triomphant de son adversaire, qui, contrairement à lui, était parvenu à voler quelques instants à Shunrei qu'il serait le seul à savourer. Il se dissimula alors en hauteur en s'installant sur la branche d'un arbre. De là, il pourrait les observer et se rendre compte de la réelle évolution des rapports que la jeune fille entretenait avec l'autre homme. Il s'adossa au tronc pour être sûr de ne pas être repéré.

« Shunrei… » Commença Mikhaï, « Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais, tout le temps, tous les jours… » La remercia le jeune homme.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine de ce pourquoi elle était remerciée.

« Eh bien… pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu t'occupes de la maison, et de toutes les tâches ménagères, et surtout pour les délicieux repas que tu prépares ! Tu es la femme idéale ! » Confia-t-il charmeur.

« Ce n'est rien » répondit la jeune fille souriante en rougissant légèrement.

Plus haut, Shiryu bouillait intérieurement de voir ce type lui faire les yeux doux d'une façon si ouverte. Lui aussi savait pertinemment que Shunrei était la femme idéale, lui aussi savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment la remercier, seulement il était plus discret et moins entreprenant sur ses réels motivations et désirs.

« Tu sais, je fais ça depuis toujours… » dit Shunrei, « Avec Shiryu et le Maître quand il vivait ici. Ils ont toujours été tellement occupés tous les deux, le Maître passait toutes ses journées à méditer et à entrainer Shiryu, et lui a toujours fait tellement d'effort ! » Poursuivit-elle d'une voix pleine d'affection et d'admiration, « C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour l'aider ».

Oui, Shunrei avait toujours voulu elle aussi être à la hauteur, à la hauteur de Shiryu, pouvoir le soutenir et l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit, et s'il lui suffisait de créer un agréable cadre de vie et de lui servir de bons plats pour faciliter sa vie ou la rendre plus douce, alors elle s'y investissait totalement.

Assis sur sa branche, Shiryu sourit en entendant la jeune fille parler de lui avec tant d'émotion, son cœur battait à s'en faire exploser la poitrine, et en même temps, il était heureux car sans qu'il n'intervienne de quelques façons que ce soient, Shunrei avait fait connaître à Mikhaï l'importance que lui, Shiryu, avait dans la vie de sa douce amie. Alors qu'ils continuaient tous deux d'avancer, le jeune homme brun continuait de les suivre et de les épier depuis son promontoire, allant de branche en branche avec dextérité et en silence.

« Je ne trouve pas qu'il soit très reconnaissant envers toi… » Critiqua le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle ne voyant pas exactement ce à quoi il faisait référence.

« Eh bien, tu t'occupes et prend soin de lui depuis tout ce temps et lui… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase tout de suite, « Pour être honnête je ne le trouve pas très attentionné, ni très aimable. » Accusa Mikkhaï.

« Shiryu est très gentil » le défendit doucement Shunrei, « Et il a beaucoup de responsabilités, il a autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de moi » conclut-elle tristement.

« Je trouve ça injuste ! » s'énerva Mikhaï, « Avec tout ce que tu fais pour lui il pourrait au moins descendre de son piédestal et te remercier correctement au lieu de partir pour aller défendre une obscure déesse, justifiant ainsi leur rixe _"divine"_ ! Et même s'il a réellement l'obligation de partir, lorsqu'il est ici, ne pourrait-il pas se dégager un peu de temps à passer avec toi ?! Non, il passe ses journées on ne sait où à s'entrainer dans l'espoir qu'une autre guerre éclate pour pouvoir retourner auprès de son Athéna ! S'il l'aime tant que ça, il n'a qu'à rester près d'elle au lieu de te surcharger en revenant continuellement ici et en se servant de toi comme de sa bonne ! » Plus Mikhaï parlait, plus il était en colère contre Shiryu. Il n'avait pas tort après tout ! En revenant ainsi Shiryu avait perturbé le parfait équilibre qui s'était installé entre lui et Shunrei, et lui en à peine trois mois s'était soucié dix fois plus de la douce jeune fille que l'autre ne l'avait fait en dix ans !

Shunrei baissa la tête, blessée par ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. C'est vrai qu'elle aimerait que Shiryu lui accorde un peu plus d'attention, et qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui et parvenait donc à se contenter des rapides visites qu'il lui faisait de temps à autres, sachant très bien que celles-ci ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Les larmes commencèrent à perler ses yeux.

Shiryu était hors de lui. De quel droit ce type se permettait-il de critiquer sa mission, ses convictions ! Et surtout comment osait-il prétendre savoir ce qu'il ressentait envers Shunrei ! Le chevalier se contint pour ne pas faire exploser sa rage en se jetant sur l'intrus. De plus, il avait osé faire de la peine à Shunrei en lui énonçant toutes ses horreurs, il le lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, et convaincrait Shunrei de son affection.

En voyant des larmes s'échapper du doux regard, Mikhaï se sentit coupable d'avoir ainsi déversé sa rancœur à l'encontre de Shiryu en sa présence.

« Ne pleure pas… s'il te plait… » Se repentit-il auprès d'elle, en essuyant de sa main une larme qui glissait le long de son visage. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça mais… » Il s'arrêta un instant, « Il ne mérite pas toute l'attention que tu lui porte, ni que tu pleures par sa faute… »

_« Par MA faute ! Qui l'a faite pleurer à ton avis ? Je n'étais même pas là ! »_ Songea Shiryu de plus en plus furieux. Dès que lui et Shunrei seraient seuls, il se promit de lui faire oublier toutes ces paroles calomnieuses.

Shunrei se dégagea un peu en rougissant, réalisant l'intimité de la scène dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle essuya rapidement son visage et repris sa marche à travers les bois, suivit de près du jeune homme.

« Tu sais… » Commença-t-elle, « Shiryu n'est pas si mauvais que tu sembles le penser » défendit-elle son ami. « Il est passé par des épreuves terribles et il devrait être libre de faire ce qui lui plait lorsque les guerres sont terminées… » Poursuivit-elle, « S'il veut rester au Japon avec ses amis, et bien c'est ce qu'il doit faire, s'il veut revenir ici pour s'entraîner, il est le bienvenu… Jamais je ne voudrais être un fardeau pour lui ou dans ses choix de vie… »

Shiryu soupira tristement, le visage grave. Pensait-elle vraiment être un fardeau pour lui ? _« Oh Shunrei… Comme tu te trompes ! »_ Songea-t-il douloureusement. Il ne pouvait plus rester là à les épier, il avait besoin de réfléchir, et qu'advienne que pourra même s'il ne restait pas pour surveiller les deux jeunes gens et même s'il était absent pour empêcher quoique ce soit si quelque chose devait se passer entre eux. Peut-être ne méritait-il pas Shunrei en fin de compte ? Songea-t-il angoissé, Mikhaï avait peut-être raison… Il s'enfuit discrètement laissant Shunrei seule en compagnie de l'autre homme.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur route, ignorant que durant tout ce temps, Shiryu n'avait pas raté une miette de ce qui c'était dit.

Le soir vint et Shiryu n'était toujours pas rentré, la nuit commençait à tomber et l'inquiétude de Shunrei grandissait en même temps que l'obscurité s'étendait. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, anxieuse et la poitrine oppressée. Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là ?

« Tu ne devrais pas  
t'inquiéter autant Shunrei » lui dit doucement Mikhaï, « Shiryu est un grand garçon, il avait surement mieux à faire » avança-t-il.

Shunrei fit tomber tristement son regard au sol. « Tu as surement raison… » Souffla la jeune fille, « Bon, il ne rentrera surement pas tout de suite… Dinons » dit-elle le cœur lourd.

Mikhaï sentit ses espoirs gonflés, il venait de remporter une bataille.

Shiryu qui se trouvait non loin de là, observait la lumière filtrer au travers de la fenêtre, ainsi que le visage blanc de la jeune fille qui scrutait le voile noir de la nuit, puis elle s'éloigna. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à rentrer, il recula doucement, laissant l'obscurité l'envahir.

Plus tard ce soir-là, la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence, Mikhaï et Shunrei étant tous deux allés se coucher. Shiryu entra discrètement, après beaucoup d'hésitation il avait préféré ne pas rentrer pour le dîner et était parti se libérer de sa colère et de sa frustration grâce à l'exercice physique.

Il se dirigea doucement vers la chambre de Shunrei qu'il partageait alors, une fois devant la porte il hésita. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Shunrei, ni qu'elle le voit si troublé.

Il posa doucement sa main contre la porte, toujours aussi incertain.

« Finalement rentré ? » lui demanda soudainement une voix.

Surpris, il sursauta. Il regarda l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Mikhaï était prostré là, appuyé contre le mur, le dévisageant froidement.

« Comme tu le vois » lui répondit-il, tout aussi glacial.

« On a dîné sans toi » argua-t-il victorieux.

« Et alors ? » le provoqua Shiryu.

L'indifférence qu'affichait Shiryu rendit fou de colère Mikhaï, après avoir vu Shunrei pleurer pour ce type, autant d'insensibilité à l'égard de la jeune fille l'écœurait.

« Rien » répondit-il, « Shunrei s'inquiétait c'est tout » l'informa-t-il.

« Shunrei s'inquiète toujours » précisa l'autre jeune homme. Se retrouver en face de son rival le mettait en colère contre la jeune fille maintenant, que lui prenait-il d'être si froid au sujet de sa douce ?

« Tu es ignoble ! » lui lança l'autre homme, « Si tu te fiches d'elle, pourquoi revenir ? Reste près de ta déesse défendre ta satanée cause ! Ne l'empêche pas de faire sa vie en la gardant égoïstement à ton service ! »

« Tu ne sais rien d'elle… » Dit-il pensif, « Et rien de moi non plus » continua-t-il sévèrement, « Alors garde tes réflexions pour toi ! Tu n'es qu'un étranger ici ! » Lui rappela-t-il durement.

« Oui ! » concéda-t-il, « Mais je pourrais être bien plus pour elle si tu n'étais pas là ! » lui reprocha-t-il.

Shiryu tressaillit en entendant un aveu si direct, il se reprit instantanément, ne souhaitant pas que l'autre remarque qu'il était déstabilisé.

« Dommage pour toi ! » répondit Shiryu, « Il faudra compter avec moi ! » conclut-il alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de Shunrei et qu'il y entrait.

Mikhaï fulminait de rage de voir ainsi son adversaire s'introduire si facilement dans l'intimité de celle qu'il désirait.

En refermant la porte Shiryu soupira doucement. Cette fois, les hostilités étaient ouvertement déclarées. Il se dirigea vers la belle jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement. Il la regarda longuement, la colère qu'il avait ressentie un peu plutôt s'était immédiatement dissipée lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la belle endormie. Il s'agenouilla à son chevet et écouta le souffle paisible de sa respiration, observant sa poitrine qui s'élevait et se baissait au même rythme. Doucement il attrapa la fine main, sa chaleur se répandit contre ses doigts, il porta doucement la paume de la jeune fille à son visage, la sentit profondément et y déposa un baiser impatient. Il prit peur en sentant la belle bouger dans son lit et en l'entendant murmurer quelques paroles inintelligibles dans son sommeil. Il se mit à sourire, détendu, elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

Il se leva doucement et déposa un baiser sur son front, il lui sembla que la jeune fille souriait après ça. Il se déshabilla alors et se coucha sur le matelas aménagé au pied du lit de sa belle.

Le lendemain la tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Shunrei s'en aperçut alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner mais préféra ne rien dire.

« Voudrais-tu de l'aide ? » proposa Mikhaï en dévisageant froidement Shiryu. L'autre homme détourna la tête, méprisant.

« Non merci, ça va » répondit Shunrei avec bonne humeur.

« Tu es sûre ? Ce serait avec plaisir » insista-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Elle t'a dit non » trancha Shiryu, « Si tu la connaissais, tu saurais que Shunrei n'aime pas qu'on vienne la déranger en cuisine » conclut Shiryu sèchement.

Vexé, Mikhaï se rassit sous le regard navrée de Shunrei, suite au ton qu'avait employé Shiryu.

« J'aurais pu le découvrir par moi-même » lui répondit-il tout aussi cassant, « Si tu acceptais que je fasse connaissance avec elle au fur et à mesure, ou si tu la laissais s'exprimer par elle-même » ajouta-t-il cynique.

Shiryu bouillait de l'intérieur, il aurait adoré jeté son poing dans la figure de l'autre type. Voyant la situation explosive, Shunrei prit doucement la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle nerveuse, « Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, se défiant du regard sans donner de réponse. Lorsqu'ils finirent de déjeuner dans un silence tendu, Mikhaï demanda :

« Alors Shiryu, tu vas encore passer ta journée à t'entraîner ? Tu as raison ! On ne sait jamais quand tu vas être de nouveau appelé auprès de ta déesse » le nargua-t-il, appuyant sur le fait qu'il serait alors seul avec Shunrei lorsque la situation viendrait à se produire pour une éventuelle guerre.

La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle à l'idée que Shiryu puisse encore une fois partir risquer sa vie.

Shiryu regarda Mikhaï d'un regard brillant de victoire que l'autre ne comprit pas.

« Non… » Dit-il en se levant, « Je ne m'entrainerais pas aujourd'hui. Je pensais passer la journée avec Shunrei » avança-t-il triomphant, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma petite fleur ? » proposa-t-il amoureusement en l'appelant par un surnom connu d'eux seuls uniquement.

Shunrei le regarda, autant surprise par sa proposition que par le nom qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé devant qui que ce soit. « Oui… » bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant, « Oui avec plaisir… » La jeune fille était visiblement heureuse.

« Bien… » Continua Shiryu tendrement, il lui saisit doucement la main, « Prévient moi dès que tu es prête, on ira faire une ballade » il déposa un baiser furtif sur la main blanche en s'éloignant, en passant près de Mikhaï il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

En attendant Shunrei, le chevalier s'était installé dans la chambre. Il sourit de son audace, heureux d'avoir damé le pion à son rival mais encore plus d'avoir pu se réserver du temps juste avec l'objet de son désir.

Alors que Shunrei s'affairait dans la petite demeure avant de rejoindre Shiryu, elle repensa à la tension qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver pour déclencher une telle animosité, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que les deux rivaux combattaient pour gagner son cœur. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette situation de conflit. Elle pensait que tout était de sa faute. Elle avait accueilli Mikhaï et Shiryu n'appréciait pas cette intrusion sur son territoire.

Mikhaï quant à lui n'appréciait pas Shiryu considérant qu'il ne se comportait pas correctement envers elle et il lui en voulait pour ça.

Shunrei craignait que Shiryu ne décide de partir définitivement à cause de la présence de Mikhaï. Mais l'autre jeune homme avait raison, Shiryu finirait par partir quoiqu'il en soit un jour ou l'autre pour rejoindre Athéna et le sanctuaire, et elle se retrouverait seule à nouveau. Pour cela elle ne désirait pas le départ de Mikhaï.

Elle sortit un instant pour prendre l'air, elle se sentait étouffé par l'angoisse. Le soleil l'éblouit momentanément et elle couvrit ses yeux de sa main s'en servant en visière. Son regard se dirigea vers la remise qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Mikhaï y travaillait, il coupait et taillait du bois afin d'en faire des planches. Shunrei se surprit à le détailler. Ses cheveux qui brillaient, blonds comme les blés en été, son torse, ses bras et ses épaules dont les muscles saillaient sous l'effort, sa peau dorée par le soleil et recouvert de sueur. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la soudaine attirance qu'elle ressentit l'espace d'une seconde. Le jeune travailleur remarqua sa présence, il détourna son attention de son labeur pour la concentrer sur Shunrei. Il leva une main amicale et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle répondit à son geste, alors Shunrei le considéra différemment qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Mikhaï était très gentil et séduisant. Il se souciait de ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. Il lui portait beaucoup de soin et d'attention, interrompant toujours ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui. Etrangement perturbée par le trouble qui l'envahissait en pensant au jeune homme, elle préféra rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle s'était sentit coupable vis-à-vis de Shiryu en s'apercevant des sentiments qui commençaient à émerger concernant Mikhaï.

Elle avait toujours aimé le chevalier tout en sachant qu'il ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. C'était un amour à sens unique mais Shunrei n'avait jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie avec Shiryu bien que ce soit son vœu le plus cher mais la mission du jeune homme envers Athéna et le monde empêchait la réalisation de ce souhait. Après tout, que représentait-elle en comparaison de la déesse ? Et outre sa mission, l'absence évidente de sentiments de Shiryu envers elle rendait bien évidemment son rêve impossible, elle n'était qu'une amie d'enfance à ses yeux, il ne la verrait jamais comme une femme.

Elle se sentit attristé en ressassant toutes ses pensées. Au moins la considérait-il comme une amie, peut-être une sœur, elle devait s'en contenter se dit-elle en soupirant. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait proposé de passer la journée avec elle, cette soudaine demande l'avait véritablement surprise. Ça ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de Shiryu de délaisser son entraînement en la faveur de la jeune fille.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre dans la maison, elle se dirigea vers la chambre où devait l'attendre Shiryu. En entrant, la scène qu'elle vit l'attendrit, elle sourit, sereine. Shiryu était allongé sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit et dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Shunrei se demandait à quoi pouvait bien rêver le chevalier. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et observa la respiration calme et régulière du jeune homme, son torse qui se levait et s'abaissait doucement. Elle avança sa main avec lenteur près du beau visage afin d'en dégager une mèche de cheveux. Avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la joue qu'elle aurait voulu effleurer. Shiryu s'était réveillé et avait vivement saisit la main de la jeune fille avec tendresse.

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il en la regardant intensément un doux sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille rougit violemment, embarrassée qu'il ait pu voir le geste qu'elle avait eu.

Emporté par une soudaine audace, le jeune homme attira Shunrei contre lui en tirant sur son bras la faisant tomber contre lui. En la tenant par les hanches, il la fit rouler sous lui, une de ses mains enlaçant les doigts de la jeune fille et l'autre dans le bas de son dos.

Tout c'était passé si vite que Shunrei n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Pressé contre elle, Shiryu la regardait.

« Sh… Shiryu… » Bredouilla-t-elle, « Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant, son regard fixé sur les lèvres roses.

Le cœur de Shunrei battait avec force et plus vite que d'habitude et une douce chaleur envahissait le corps de Shiryu. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, la porte s'ouvrit subitement.

« Shunrei je… » Mikhaï était rentré pour demander quelque chose et avait surpris la scène.

Shiryu se retourna vivement, importuner par cette soudaine intrusion, il se dégagea de l'étreinte dans laquelle il avait capturé Shunrei et se mit en position assise, une jambe étendue et l'autre fléchie. Il dévisagea froidement le jeune homme blond en silence, frustré plus que jamais et en rage contre l'opportun.

Mikhaï c'était figé en entrant dans la pièce, il toisa Shiryu d'un regard furieux. Shunrei n'ayant pas totalement assimilé les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, et doutant même de leur réalité, se leva lentement.

« Je… je… je vais à la cuisine… » Bafouilla-t-elle en passant à côté de Mikhaï le visage empourpré.

Les deux hommes continuaient à se fixer avec dédain.

« Tu es satisfait je suppose ? » lança Mikhaï avec agressivité.

Shiryu le regarda d'un air de défi.

« Une seconde de plus et je l'aurais été… » Répondit-il laconique.

Mikhaï serra les poings furieux, « Je ne te la laisserais pas ! » cria-t-il presque.

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix » le défia Shiryu, « Shunrei est à moi » le prévint-il.

« Tu ne fais que te servir d'elle pour te venger de moi. Parce que je peux lui offrir plus. » Argua le blond. « Tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'elle te délaisse pour quelqu'un d'autre alors que tu ne l'aimes même pas ! » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Shiryu se leva lentement et s'approcha de son rival, menaçant. « Tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments… » dit-il sombre, « Ni de ceux de Shunrei »

« Toi non plus ! » ragea l'autre.

« Je sais que Shunrei m'aime depuis toujours » le provoqua Shiryu, « Et je l'aime aussi ! Je ne perdrais pas face à toi » assura-t-il.

« Peut-être qu'elle t'a aimé, mais les choses ont changées ! » Allégua Mikhaï, « Elle m'a raconté, toutes les fois où tu es parti, où tu la laissé, abandonné, seule à elle-même. Toutes ces fois où tu t'es détourné d'elle, repoussé et où tu l'as blessé ! » S'enflamma-t-il.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux… » Souffla-t-il, sachant très bien combien il l'avait fait souffrir et le regrettant chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Plus que tout il voulait se rattraper, rattraper le temps perdu et un seul obstacle se tenait sur sa route, en l'occurrence l'homme qui se tenait droit devant lui.

« Tu ne la mérites pas. Moi je prends soin d'elle, je me préoccupe de ce qu'elle ressent, et elle voit bien cette différence entre nous ! »

« Elle ne t'aimeras jamais » cracha Shiryu furieux, « Jamais elle ne sera à toi ! »

« Elle ne m'a pas repoussé pourtant la dernière fois dans la forêt » di Mikhaï victorieux. Shiryu écarquilla les yeux, son cœur stoppa net en entendant ces mots, il ne comprenait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, le corps nerveux et tendu comme un ressort.

« Hier j'ai accompagné Shunrei au village… » Commença-t-il, « Elle était triste par ta faute encore une fois, ta froide indifférence à son égard ! » L'accusa-t-il. Shiryu ne réagit pas, mais il foudroyait son rival du regard. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'il avait épiée avant de partir décourager les laissant seuls tous les deux. Son visage se crispa, qu'avait-il manqué ? Que n'avait-il pas empêché ? « Cette fois, là encore j'ai dû réparer ce que tu avais brisé et lui rendre le sourire ! Je serais toujours là pour la soutenir et la réconforter contrairement à toi ! Et moi je ne lui ferais jamais de mal ! Je l'ai en enlacé et je l'ai embrassé ! » Lança-t-il satisfait, « Elle ne m'a pas rejeté ! »

Mikhaï omit de dire qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer son front n'ayant pas osé saisir ses lèvres.

En entendant ces mots Shiryu vit rouge. Il saisit violement l'autre homme par le col et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Des images de ce type ensemble avec sa Shunrei assaillaient son esprit. Il les imaginait se balader, se tenir la main, s'étreindre, il ne voulait pas pousser plus loin ses visions.

« Je te tuerais pour avoir osé la toucher » siffla-t-il fou de rage.

Shunrei apparut de l'autre côté du couloir qui menait à la cuisine, attirée par le bruit qu'avait provoqué l'altercation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement apeurée en voyant Shiryu maintenir fermement Mikhaï contre le mur, le retenant par le col avec force. Des flammes de fureur et de haine dansaient dans leurs yeux. En voyant Shunrei, les images d'elle et de Mikhaï, tous les deux ensembles flottaient de nouveau dans l'esprit de Shiryu et en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de Shunrei, il vit que cette dernière se tournait davantage sur le blond.

« Rien » dit-il froidement. Il lâcha brusquement l'autre homme mais non pas sans l'avoir projeté contre le mur une nouvelle fois.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et passa près de Shunrei sans lui adresser un regard. Comment avait-elle put accepter le baiser d'un autre que lui ? Sa colère se dirigeait également contre elle maintenant et le venin de la jalousie parcourait ses veines.

« Shiryu ! » l'appela Shunrei en le retenant doucement par le bras. Il s'arrêta un instant, se dégagea d'un geste brusque et sorti de la maison.

Shunrei ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi Shiryu avait-il agressé Mikhaï ? Quelques instants auparavant il l'avait serré contre lui, avait été sur le point de l'embrasser et maintenant, il la rejetait et la regardait avec colère et dégoût. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme, Mikhaï se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Acculée à sa tristesse, Shunrei craqua. Elle étreignit le jeune homme avec force enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine et éclata en sanglots désespérés… Shiryu la détestait…

Mikhaï sourit, profitant de la proximité qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille. Par son comportement, Shiryu les avait rapprochés.

« Shunrei… » Souffla le jeune homme, « Tu ne devrais pas lui porter tant d'importance, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Lui assura-t-il, « Il ignore tes sentiments et ne fait que te blesser… Alors que je… » Il s'arrêta un instant et la serra plus fortement, « Je t'aime Shunrei » lui murmura-t-il.

Shunrei leva des yeux surpris et embués de larmes sur Mikhaï, il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand subitement la jeune fille se libéra de ses bras.

« Non ! » le repoussa-t-elle, elle se trouvait alors à quelques pas, Mikhaï la regardant perdu. « Je… Je ne peux pas… » Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi ?! » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix forte, « A cause de ce salaud ? » Shunrei réagit face à l'insulte lancée à l'encontre du chevalier, « Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un salaud ! N'as-tu pas vu la façon dont il vient de te traiter ?! Cette fois et toutes les autres ?! » Mikhaï ne comprenait pas le rejet de Shunrei et s'en énervait maintenant, « Est-ce ainsi que je dois te traiter aussi pour que tu m'acceptes ?! Dois-je te faire souffrir pour que tu m'aimes ?! » En disant cela il l'avait saisi par les bras afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Je… » Shunrei ne savait plus où elle en était, elle avait toujours aimé Shiryu mais ce que Mikhaï disait été vrai, jamais il ne l'avait bien traité ou s'était soucié d'elle, comme lui le faisait. « Non, je… »

« N'ai-je pas la moindre chance ? » demanda le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Shunrei le regarda profondément, « Je… Je ne sais pas… » Dit-elle les joues rouges. Parviendrait-elle à se défaire de son amour pour Shiryu pour se lier à un autre ? Le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle se pose la question était déjà une réponse en soi. « Je… dois y réfléchir… » Souffla-t-elle.

Mikhaï la lâcha délicatement, « Bien… Réfléchis-y » murmura-t-il, « Je t'attendrai… »

Shunrei leva des yeux incongrus sur lui, il l'attendrait ? C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait une telle chose. Elle, qui jusqu'ici était celle qui avait passé sa vie à attendre un homme qui ne serait jamais sien, aujourd'hui un autre lui assurait de sa patience et de son amour. Elle ne savait comment réagir à ce bouleversement, elle avait besoin de temps.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, confus et perdus.

Au cœur de la forêt, le chevalier fulminait. Mikhaï avait embrassé Shunrei, il avait volé le premier baiser de la jeune fille. Ce seul et unique baiser que lui, aurait dû récupérer du bout des lèvres et le gardé en lui précieusement comme un joyau. Au lieu de cela il était empli de colère.

Il aurait dû être le premier et resté le seul à connaître la douceur virginale de Shunrei, sa petite fleur.

Comment avait-elle pu le priver de ce droit ? Comment avait-elle pu en choisir un autre ?

Il se remémora les sensations qui l'avaient envahi alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Cette chaleur, cette douceur, ce désir brulant. Il sentait le cœur de la jeune fille battre contre lui. Le doux parfum qu'exhalait sa chevelure. Les lèvres pleines qui s'offraient à lui. Tout ça lui paraissait être un mensonge maintenant, alors que ce moment lui avait semblé si réel, si authentique un peu plutôt et Mikhaï était venu et avait tout gâché.

Il était déçu que Shunrei ne se soit pas réservée pour lui, qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu. Il avait affirmé à Mikhaï que la jeune fille l'avait toujours aimé, mais en réalité, il n'en savait rien, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Jamais il n'avait émis la possibilité qu'elle puisse refuser ses sentiments et le mettre en déroute. Peut-être avait-il été trop présomptueux. Il doutait de tout à présent, sauf de ses sentiments. Il l'avait dit et se l'était juré. Même si sur le moment il était parti, il ne laisserait pas Shunrei à Mikhaï. Shunrei était sienne, ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre et ce depuis toujours et aucun Dieux ni aucun homme ne contrarierait la destinée qui devait les réunir. Il y retournerait et s'emparerai de ce qui lui revenait. Ses missions et son statut de chevalier l'avait privé de bien trop de choses, son enfance, sa liberté, alors rien ne lui prendrait son amour.

La nuit était tombée, Shiryu continuait inlassablement à pratiquer ses exercices afin de se soustraire aux pensées et sentiments qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés, il se retourna vivement. Shunrei sursauta face à cette rencontre.

« Shiryu ! » s'exclama la jeune fille surprise de tomber ainsi sur le jeune homme. Shiryu la regarda longuement puis sans un mot il se détourna.

« Je suis désolé… » S'excusa-t-il, le regard camouflé par l'ombre alentour. « Pour tout à l'heure… », Lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il s'excusait. Etait-ce pour l'étreinte dans laquelle il l'avait faite prisonnière, pour l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causée en attaquant Mikhaï ou pour s'être détourné d'elle après ?

« Tu m'as surprise… » Souffla Shunrei en baissant les yeux à terre, « Je me suis fait du souci… » lui avoua-t-elle, « J'ai cru que tu étais parti… que tu ne reviendrais pas… » En effet, depuis l'altercation avec Mikhaï, la confession que ce dernier lui avait faite, elle n'avait cessé de penser, au jeune blond, à Shiryu, et la façon dont il était parti, si violemment. Elle pleurait maintenant.

« Non je… » Commença Shiryu, la culpabilité l'envahit en se sachant responsable des larmes de la jeune fille. « Jamais je ne te quitterais… » Avoua-t-il les joues rouges, « Sauf si tu me le demandes… » Sa voix était tremblante d'émotion. Après tout ça, après toutes les fois où il avait blessé la jeune fille, souhaitait-elle son départ ?

Shunrei le dévisagea une seconde, « Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Lui assura-t-elle convaincue, une angoisse l'avait brutalement saisi quand il lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il parte. Quelle que soit sa décision, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'imaginer loin de lui pour toujours.

« Je… » Commença le jeune homme hésitant, « Tout à l'heure… je… » il ne parvenait pas à la regarder dans les yeux, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… désolé… » Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il se le demandait encore.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… » Souffla-t-elle embarrassée.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes.

« J'ai une question à te poser » s'enhardit subitement Shiryu. Shunrei leva ses grands yeux sur lui, ce regard commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

De nouveaux, des images de Shunrei et Mikhaï ensemble s'imposèrent au jeune homme brun. Il serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa, il avait besoin de savoir.

« Es-tu amoureuse de ce type ? » demanda-t-il sévère.

Shunrei rougit violemment en entendant la question du jeune homme. « Shiryu ! » s'indigna-t-elle face à l'indélicatesse du chevalier.

« Je veux savoir » imposa-t-il d'une voix dure et inflexible.

Shunrei ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Pourquoi justement maintenant où tout était déjà si compliqué pour elle ? Shiryu ne s'était jamais intéressé à sa vie amoureuse ou à son absence de vie amoureuse. Y avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Quelle réponse allait-elle lui donner ? Elle n'était pas sûre elle-même de ses propres sentiments. Elle aimait Shiryu, mais elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait vivre avec lui. Il était chevalier et il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que cela, sa mission primant sur tout le reste. Tout le reste dont elle faisait partie. Sachant cela, son cœur s'était ouvert à d'autres possibilités, possibilités matérialisées par Mikhaï.

« Pour… Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Quel intérêt ? » Éluda-t-elle plus embarrassée que jamais.

Shiryu lui lança un regard furieux, « Ça veut dire oui ? » demanda-t-il les poings toujours fermés sur eux même.

« Je… je ne sais pas… » Bafouilla-t-elle gênée, le chevalier eu l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur, alors comme ça il était possible qu'elle aime l'autre homme, « Comment pourrais-je répondre à une telle question ? » poursuivit la jeune fille en se tortillant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant comment réagir à la soudaine curiosité du chevalier, « Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ? » demanda-t-il sèchement et visiblement en colère. Shunrei tressaillit de surprise et l'image de Mikhaï au moment où il s'était penché vers elle avant qu'elle ne le repousse l'assaillit.

« Shiryu ! Non ! » S'enflamma-t-elle, « Arrêtes de me poser toutes ces questions ! C'est embarrassant et ça ne te concerne pas ! »

« Si justement ! » cria-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ça ?! » la jeune fille s'énervait à présent de l'attitude du jeune homme.

« J'ai le droit de savoir si la femme que j'aime s'est donné à un autre ! » hurla Shiryu fou de rage. En se rendant compte de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire, sa respiration s'arrêta, de même que son cœur.

Shunrei se figea face à ce retournement. Shiryu… son ami d'enfance, son amour de toujours, le seul homme qui ai jamais fait parti de sa vie jusqu'il y a peu… venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait… et il était peut-être trop tard…

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité Shunrei avança d'un pas vers lui, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Shiryu… »

Le jeune se détourna, « Oublie ça… » Dit-il d'une voix sombre sans la regarder.

« Shiryu, attend, je… »

« Je t'ai dit d'oublier ! » la coupa-t-il d'une voix plus forte, « Je m'en vais… »

Sans un mot, la jeune fille le vit partir silencieusement pour disparaître dans les entrailles de la forêt.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre, le cœur serré. « Shiryu… » Souffla-t-elle dans le vide de la nuit.

Comment ? Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper ça ? Il venait d'avouer à Shunrei qu'il l'aimait ! Shiryu se sentait terriblement mal… Mais, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait ? Se confesser ? Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait, mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon, en le lui jetant au visage… Et maintenant… Maintenant elle était peut-être amoureuse d'un autre, elle n'avait pas répondu clairement à sa question… Aimait-elle Mikhaï ? Avait-il laissé passer sa chance ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et aucune d'entre elles ne trouvaient de réponse. Il aurait dû rester, se dit-il, pour avoir des réponses, éclaircir les choses, mais au lieu de ça, il avait fui, il s'était sauvé. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de son visage alors qu'une profonde douleur l'étreignait.

Shunrei se releva doucement après avoir longuement pleuré. Elle se mit à marcher sans faire attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. L'esprit perdu et embrouillé elle ne pris pas garde où la menaient ses pieds ni où elle les posait. En marchant sur une branche elle se tordit la cheville est tomba dans une crevasse en poussant un cri. Une fois en bas, elle tenta de se relever mais sans succès, sa cheville douloureuse l'en empêchait. Elle commençait à avoir peur, elle tendit l'oreille lorsqu'elle perçut des bruits s'approchant lentement d'elle, suivit par un long et sombre grognement. Une forme se précisa dans l'obscurité, des yeux menaçants dans lesquels brillaient la violence et la faim. Un énorme loup, il avançait doucement vers Shunrei d'une démarche légère et meurtrière. La jeune fille retint son souffle, effrayée, avant d'appeler désespérément à l'aide…

En entendant un cri dans la nuit, Shiryu se retourna prestement, la panique gagnant son être.

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il, il avait reconnu la voix de Shunrei. Sans penser à quoi que ce soit, il accourut dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Shunrei était en danger… Elle était en danger et c'était de sa faute, il l'avait laissé, une fois de plus. S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. « Shunrei ! Shunrei ! » Il hurlait de toutes ses forces pour que la jeune fille lui indique l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Shiryu ! » il entendit l'appel à l'aide et se dirigea dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

Le jeune homme surgit soudainement et s'interposa entre l'animal et Shunrei, perturbé et déconcentré par le danger que courrait la belle, il ne vit pas immédiatement le loup l'attaquer. L'imposante bête se jeta sur le chevalier et saisit son bras entre ses crocs acérés dont il déchira la chair. Shiryu se moquait bien d'être blessé, tout ce qui l'importait était de mettre Shunrei hors de danger et il avait réussi à détourner l'attention du fauve de sa bien-aimée.

Le chevalier se libéra de la mâchoire de fer de l'animal et le frappa avec force dans les flancs l'envoyant se percuter contre un arbre à plusieurs mètre de là. Voyant qu'il n'était pas le prédateur le plus dangereux, le loup s'enfuit délaissant sa proie. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le danger était loin et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Shiryu se précipita auprès de Shunrei, fou d'inquiétude.

« Shunrei ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Demanda-t-il paniqué en prenant ses mains, vérifiant ses bras puis son visage, s'assurant qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

« Je vais bien » lui assura-t-elle encore sous le coup de l'émotion, « C'est juste ma cheville qui me fait mal… » L'informa-t-elle.

Le chevalier prit la cheville avec douceur entre ses mains et l'examina avec délicatesse.

« Je te jure… Tu devrais être plus prudente » la sermonna-t-il en massant doucement l'endroit où la jeune fille s'était blessée.

« Pardonnes-moi… » Souffla-t-elle désolée.

« Ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! » se précipita le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui. Shunrei se blottit dans les bras rassurant qui l'enserraient puis son regard se posa sur le bras blessé de Shiryu qui saignait abondamment là où le fauve avait planté ses crocs qui auraient normalement dû la déchiqueter.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle horrifiée, « Tu es blessé ! »

« Ce n'est rien… » Murmura-t-il en la maintenant contre lui alors qu'elle tentait de sortir de son étreinte pour examiner la gravité de sa blessure. Elle se calma et posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

« C'est ma faute… Pardon… » Pleura-t-elle doucement.

« Chut… » Souffla-t-il, « Ca n'a pas d'importance, j'ai survécu à pire » dit-il en souriant.

Doucement il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva au-dessus du sol.

« Je te ramène à la maison » annonça-t-il.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi en silence, sans mentionner la scène qu'il y avait eu un peu plus tôt entre eux.

Shunrei jetait de rapides regards embarrassés vers le chevalier qui la portait. Elle s'aperçut qu'il avait le visage légèrement empourpré.

Silencieux, il regardait droit devant lui. Son esprit embrouillé par la gêne occasionnée par sa soudaine confession l'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit. Comment devait-il se comporter dorénavant ? Surtout si elle en aimait un autre… Poussé par sa jalousie, ses mots étaient sortis sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, il s'était montré trop impulsif, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

En y repensant sa colère revenait. Il ne voulait pas laisser Shunrei à Mikhaï. Elle était à lui ! Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de possessivité qui l'assaillait dès que la jeune fille était concernée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait toujours été comme ça avec elle, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il avait toujours tenu les autres enfants à l'écart ainsi que les jeunes hommes qui avaient commencé à démontrer de l'intérêt à Shunrei lorsqu'ils avaient grandis. Tout le temps, quand Shunrei ne faisait pas attention et qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages, il leurs faisait clairement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à l'approcher de nouveau. Cela avait eu pour résultante que tout le monde le craignait au village et que Shunrei avait été maintenu isolée de tous. Jaloux, possessif, surprotecteur et colérique… Son amour pour elle faisait ressortir tous ses mauvais côtés. Mais il ne se contentait pas d'éloigner Shunrei des autres, il la maintenait également à distance de lui, à cause de sa timidité, de son insécurité. Il ne voulait plus agir comme ça, il ne voulait plus la blesser et lui faire de la peine.

Il stoppa sa marche à la lisière de la forêt et s'agenouilla doucement à terre.

« Shiryu ? Tu as mal ? » S'inquiéta Shunrei. Elle sentit soudainement les bras de Shiryu l'agripper plus fortement, la pressant contre lui tandis qu'il lui dissimulait son visage. « Shiryu ? » l'appela-t-elle surprise.

« Un instant… » Murmura-t-il, « Laisse-moi juste un instant… » Il la serrait avec force contre lui. Il devait se délivrer de cette passion et laisser Shunrei vivre sa vie comme elle le souhaitait, comme elle le méritait. Il ne pouvait plus la garder enfermée dans cette prison que son attitude avait forgée.

« Shiryu… » L'appela-t-elle encore une fois incertaine.

« Une seconde… » Souffla-t-il la voix brisée, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et tombèrent dans le creux du cou de Shunrei. Il essayait à son plus grand malheur de se résoudre à lui faire ses adieux, pour le bonheur de la jeune fille, il devait sortir de sa vie…

Shunrei tressaillit en sentant les larmes de Shiryu glisser sur sa peau, immédiatement elle s'inquiéta. « Shiryu ! Ça ne va pas ?! Tu as mal ? Dépose-moi ! » Le conjura-t-elle ne voulant pas qu'il se blesse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Non, pas encore… » Pleura-t-il, « Juste… serre-moi… encore un peu… » La supplia le chevalier.

Shunrei l'étreint à son tour, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Qu'arrivait-il à Shiryu ? Elle ne comprenait pas, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Elle voulut lui transmettre tout son amour afin de calmer le tourbillon qui tourmentait le jeune homme.

Shiryu se repaissait des bras de Shunrei, de son doux parfum, de son corps contre le sien, ses fines mains qui enserraient sa nuque. Enivré par ses sensations qui l'emplissait entièrement, il saisit le visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa désespérément, affamé de ses lèvres. Shunrei bien que surprise par ce geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, ne le repoussa pas. Son cœur s'envolait en même temps que ses doutes, elle ne pouvait plus en avoir, elle aimait Shiryu, elle n'aimait que lui, ne désirait que lui pour partager sa vie, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler à l'instant elle s'en moquait, tant qu'il restait près d'elle. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais elles restaient humides et brûlantes du baiser.

Shiryu appuya son front contre celui de Shunrei, le visage de la jeune femme toujours entre ses mains, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, « Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… » Gémit-il, « Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi, je n'y arriverais pas… »

« Rien ne t'y oblige ! » voulut-elle le convaincre avec force.

« Je ne serais pas capable de te voir avec un autre… » Souffla-t-il, « Je ne veux pas te partager… avec personne… » Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa nature possessive, il ne parvenait pas à la libérer de la cage dans laquelle il l'avait enfermée.

« Je ne suis qu'à toi… pour toujours… » Lui murmura-t-elle en pressant le visage du jeune homme contre son cœur alors que les mains du chevalier étreignait son dos avec désespoir.

Shiryu n'entendait rien de ce que lui disait la jeune fille, sa douleur l'assourdissait trop pour appréhender correctement la situation. « Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas te perdre… » S'étranglait-il.

« Calme-toi… » Lui murmura Shunrei avec affection en le berçant doucement, « Je suis là… Je n'irais nulle part… » Lui assura-t-elle.

De nouveau, Shiryu se précipita sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, les saisissants avec force entre les siennes. Le chevalier fit voyager ses mains le long du visage de Shunrei, savourant la douceur de sa peau et sa chaleur, la finesse de ses traits. Il la pressa contre lui, perdant tout contrôle, celui qu'il s'était toujours imposé en sa présence, il ne réfléchissait plus, se laissant entièrement guider par ses sentiments. Non, il ne la laisserait à personne, elle était à lui, elle lui appartenait, toute entière. Envahi par ces pensées, Shiryu saisit la taille de Shunrei et la fit glisser sous lui, l'allongeant sur le sol entre les herbes et les feuilles qui le recouvraient. Shunrei se laissa doucement transporter par les aspirations de Shiryu, contrairement aux avances que lui avait faites Mikhaï, celles de Shiryu lui paraissaient naturelles et évidentes, elle avait trouvé sa place dans les bras du chevalier du dragon et personne ne l'en délogerait.

Après un long baiser passionné dont ils sortirent essoufflés, Shiryu regarda longuement et profondément Shunrei, frottant doucement son nez contre celui de sa douce alors qu'il haletait de désir. Shunrei rougit de le voir si proche d'elle ce qui émut Shiryu. « Reste avec moi… » Lui souffla-t-il en redéposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres alors que ses doigts enlaçaient avec douceur ceux de la jeune femme.

« J'ai toujours été avec toi… » Répondit la jeune fille embarrassée. Shiryu sourit tendrement en entendant la réponse qu'elle lui faisait.

« Et Mikhaï ? » demanda-t-il, désirant avoir la certitude que l'autre homme ne représentait rien aux yeux de la jeune femme.

« Tu es jaloux ? » demanda Shunrei légèrement surprise et amusée.

« Je n'aime pas savoir qu'un autre que moi te tourne autour et s'intéresse à toi » avoua-t-il sans embarras en maintenant son front contre celui de Shunrei.

« Et depuis quand je t'intéresse ? A peine deux semaines… » Souffla Shunrei avec une légère teinte de déception dans la voix, convaincu que les sentiments de Shiryu n'était apparu que parce que Mikkaï était là.

« Bien sûr que non. Depuis toujours… » Murmura-t-il.

« Tu ne t'es pas pressé pour le montrer… » Dit-elle avec regret en repensant à toute les fois où elle avait cru n'avoir aucune importance dans la vie du chevalier.

« Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose… Parler, discuter… »

« Tu as bien réussi ce soir » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il soupira avec un sourire, « Tu m'as poussé à bout… » Grogna-t-il gentiment en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « T'imaginer avec ce type… Ça m'a rendu fou… » Continua le jeune homme en approfondissant leur baiser introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche avec volupté caressant voracement celle de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle le regarda l'air contrit, « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser une chose pareille ? »

Shiryu se releva, la dégageant du poids de son corps. La jeune fille eu froid en sentant le corps chaud du jeune homme s'éloigner d'elle, mais que brièvement, car à peine s'était-t-il assis et adosser contre un arbre qu'il l'avait de nouveau attiré contre son torse.

« Eh bien… Quand je suis revenu, tu vivais avec lui depuis déjà deux mois, et tu semblais très bien t'entendre avec. Puis il était évident qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher de toi et qu'il voulait être plus qu'un ami » Énuméra-t-il alors qu'une impression désagréable oppressait son cœur. « J'ai eu peur qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose entre vous. » Souffla-t-il, « Je croyais avoir laissé passer ma chance… »

« Tu as failli oui… » Murmura Shunrei en baissant son regard à terre.

« Je sais » dit-il en la serrant plus fortement et en embrassant le dessus de sa tête. « C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi lent et stupide. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre… »

« Tu pensais que je ne pourrais plaire à personne ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu fâchée.

Shiryu émit un rire discret en la forçant à se réinstaller contre lui, « Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… Je ne m'étais jamais inquiéter de ça avant qu'il arrive. Les garçons du village n'auraient jamais tenté quoique ce soit » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Et pourquoi ?! » s'offusqua-t-elle encore une fois.

« Parce que je les en ai tous dissuader depuis longtemps » avoua-t-il en l'embrassant subitement.

Surprise Shunrei ne sut comment appréhender ce que Shiryu venait de lui dire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle était étonnée d'apprendre que Shiryu depuis le début avait protégé sa place auprès d'elle. Elle comptait finalement, et ce depuis toujours, sans qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais douté. Elle sourit alors qu'elle accueillait avec bonheur le baiser de Shiryu. Dans son égarement elle toucha le bras blessé du jeune homme qui eut alors un geste de recul face à la douleur.

« Excuse-moi ! » se précipita-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien… » Souffla-t-il, « Ça en valait la peine… J'aurais donné bien plus pour pouvoir me retrouver près de toi ainsi » dit-il en embrassa son nez.

« Nous devrions rentrer… Il faut soigner ton bras, ça risque de s'infecter »

Shiryu soupira, « Je ne veux pas rentrer… Si nous retournons à la maison j'ai peur que tout ne redevienne comme avant… Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé… » Lui confia-t-il.

« Ça ne tient qu'à toi tu sais » dit-elle tristement, elle aussi craignait que Shiryu ne retrouve son attitude habituelle si jamais ils retournaient à leur vie quotidienne.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, et ça n'arrivera pas » lui assura-t-il. Son visage s'assombrit tout à coup, « Et puis… Il y a toujours ce type à la maison » dit-il froidement.

« Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ! » le gronda gentiment Shunrei, « Mikhaï a toujours été très gentil avec moi »

La jeune fille sentit le chevalier se tendre suite à ces mots, « C'est parce qu'il a une idée derrière la tête… » Grogna-t-il sombre.

« Et toi tu n'en as pas peut-être ! » se moqua Shunrei en riant. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour.

« Si, mais moi j'ai pris mon temps pour te l'avouer ».

« Un petit peu trop à mon goût ! » dit-elle en fondant sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui l'accueillit avec force au creux de ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte, Shiryu ajouta, « Je sais que tu apprécies Mikhaï, mais je ne pense pas qu'il restera lorsqu'il se rendra compte que tu m'as choisi » la prévint-il sans embarras.

Shunrei plongea un regard attristé sur le sol, « Je sais… Je m'en veux de lui faire de la peine… » Culpabilisa la jeune fille, « Mais je pense qu'il a toujours su que c'est toi que j'aimais… »

« Que moi ? » voulu-t-il se faire confirmer.

Shunrei le regarda les yeux brillants, « Bien sûr que toi idiot ! » Le chevalier soupira d'aise, « Il faudrait vraiment qu'on pense à rentrer… » Murmura-t-elle indécise.

« Je sais… » Shiryu se leva doucement. La cheville de la jeune fille étant toujours douloureuse Shiryu la souleva délicatement dans ses bras. « Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-il avec amour.

« Ramène-moi chez nous… » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille ce qui fit frissonner le chevalier. Ainsi, ils reprirent le chemin de la chaumière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de la petite maison, Mikhaï se précipita vers eux en voyant que Shunrei était blessée.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » demanda-t-il inquiet alors que le chevalier redéposait doucement la jeune fille à terre, « C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui la blessé ! » accusa-t-il le chevalier avec virulence en l'empoignant brutalement.

Shiryu le toisa froidement, la chaleur du corps de Shunrei contre lui et la déclaration de leurs sentiments ne suffisaient pas à effacer la rancœur qu'il avait à l'encontre de son rival. Il n'acceptait toujours pas l'idée qu'un autre que lui puisse vouloir s'approprier Shunrei.

« Mikhaï arrête ! » s'interposa Shunrei, « Shiryu n'y est pour rien, c'est lui qui est venu me sauver et qui a été blessé par ma faute! » défendit-elle le chevalier.

En se sentant poussé par la jeune fille, le voyageur se rembrunit. « Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il t'avait bien traité dès le début… » Dit-il sombre.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, « Shiryu n'a jamais été comme tu le perçois » commença la jeune fille, « Oui, il est souvent absent et ne m'a pas toujours porté l'attention que j'aurais désiré mais il risque sa vie à chaque instant pour permettre aux gens comme toi et moi de pouvoir vivre libre et en sécurité, il se sacrifie pour nous à chaque guerre, à chaque bataille, tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher » voulut-elle le convaincre.

« Peut-être… » concéda Mikhaï, « Mais ce serait aveugle de dire que c'est à son seul détriment ! Tu en souffres toi aussi ! Il se fiche de toi et t'utilise à son gré ! Tu trouves ça juste et noble toi ?! » Continua de se plaindre le jeune homme blond.

« Je ne me suis jamais servi de Shunrei ! » s'emporta Shiryu, « Et j'ai bien plus de sentiments pour elle que tu ne pourras jamais en ressentir dans toute une vie ! J'aime Shunrei, je n'aime qu'elle et n'en aimerais jamais aucune autre ! » Lâcha-t-il, furieux d'être ainsi calomnié face à la douce jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas que Shunrei entende tout ce que disait Mikhaï, il était bien trop effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse donner crédit à ces médisances.

Mikhaï n'écoutait pas ce que disait Shiryu, tout concentré qu'il était à vouloir convaincre la jolie brune. « Il ne t'apportera jamais l'amour et le soutien que tu attends de lui, tu seras toujours relayé au second plan ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Voulait-il lui faire entendre raison, « Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et tu sais que je resterais à tes côtés ».

Shunrei sembla confuse. Oui, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais prioritaire dans la vie de Shiryu, mais elle avait appris aujourd'hui qu'elle le serait toujours dans son cœur et que c'était vers elle que se tournaient les désirs du chevalier et elle était bien placée pour comprendre qu'entre le devoir et les aspirations du cœur, aucun choix n'était possible. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'approcher en douceur de Mikhaï, Shiryu lui saisit vivement la main, angoissé que sa douce fleur ait pu changer d'avis en entendant les arguments de son rival.

« Shunrei… » L'appela le chevalier du Dragon la voix étranglée par l'angoisse. Shunrei desserra la prise que le jeune homme exerçait sur sa main avec un regard brouillé par les larmes. Il la regarda, interdit, l'air lui manquait dans ses poumons et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle se détourna, faisant ainsi face à Mikhaï.

« Je suis désolée Mikhaï… » Souffla-t-elle attristée, « Mais Shiryu est le seul avec lequel je veux vraiment être, je ne pourrais jamais te rendre tes sentiments comme tu le voudrais, ni comme tu le mériterais… » Conclut-elle navrée.

Un poids venait de se retirer du cœur du chevalier en entendant ces mots, alors qu'un autre oppressait maintenant celui du voyageur le poids de la douleur.

« Tu as tords » grommela-t-il, « Tu le regretteras… tôt ou tard… » conclu-t-il en se détournant prestement des deux jeunes gens.

Shunrei se sentait mal d'avoir ainsi causé de la peine à quelqu'un, elle n'avait jamais désiré une telle chose et les mots de Mikhaï résonnaient dans sa tête comme le carillon d'une église. Oui, peut-être le regretterait-elle un jour, mais elle sentait en elle que le pire regret qu'elle pourrait avoir serait de se détourner du jeune homme qui avait toujours partagé sa vie, ses joies comme ses peines. Sa confusion se dissipa en sentant les bras chauds et réconfortants de Shiryu se saisir de sa taille alors qu'il la pressait tendrement contre lui par derrière et pressait sa joue contre sa tête.

« C'est fini… » Dit-il soulagé, « Quoique tu fasses, l'un de nous aurait souffert… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher » désira-t-il la réconforter enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la belle.

Dans la même soirée, Mikhaï avait préféré réunir le peu d'affaires qu'il avait et reprendre sa route. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sous ce toit, sous le regard désolé de Shunrei et celui méfiant de Shiryu. Il devait reprendre sa route là où il l'avait arrêté. Bien qu'il avait secrètement désiré de ne pas trop s'éloigner de cette région.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il vit une dernière fois Shiryu qui lui faisait face. Il le dévisagea alors durement :

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! » le prévint-il, « J'ai pu comprendre que l'espérance de vie des chevaliers d'Athéna était plutôt limitée » argua-t-il avec défiance, « Et je suis patient » conclut-il en dépassant rapidement Shiryu qui avait gardé le silence.

_« Ne sois pas si confiant… »_ Songea le chevalier, _« J'ai déjà traversé l'enfer pour revenir près d'elle, et je saurais recommencer… »_

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il fut accueilli par l'éternel sourire de Shunrei, celui qu'elle avait toujours arboré en le voyant, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours fait, cette fois il fondit sur elle pour le saisir de ses lèvres alors que la porte se refermait doucement sur leur nouveau bonheur et la vie qui les attendait… Sans mensonges ni regrets.


End file.
